JJ's Intervention (revision 3)
by Tracy Evans
Summary: After Grace Lynch had shot JJ and JJ had returned to duty, on her first case back, JJ had to shoot an unsub to save his female victim's life. Afterwards JJ had shown all of the telltale signs that she was not okay emotionally from her whole ordeal. Reid, Prentiss and Garcia got JJ to come into Garcia's lair to get JJ to tell them how she was feeling about it.


JJ's Intervention (Revision #3)

Rated Fiction K+

After JJ was shot in Season 15's premiere and she came back to work she had saved a female victim from the unsub who was holding her hostage by shooting him. Afterwards, JJ showed all of the telltale signs that she was not emotionally okay after her whole ordeal. Prentiss, Reid and Garcia get JJ alone in Garcia's lair to get her to talk about it.

After the BAU returned to Quantico from a case, Prentiss asked JJ to meet her in Garcia's lair. When JJ arrives she finds Prentiss, Reid and Garcia inside waiting for her.

Prentiss said, "Come on in, JJ."

"Spence?" said JJ. "Penelope, what's going on? Do we have another case already?"

Garcia says, "No, no new case. Not yet!"

JJ gets nervous.

"Am I here because something happened to Will and the boys?" asks JJ.

Reid said, "No, JJ. They're all okay."

JJ breathes a sigh of relief.

Prentiss says, "Actually, it's you that we're worried about, JJ."

"Me?" JJ laughs. "You guys don't need to worry about me."

"Tough noogies," Garcia said. "We're family, Jayje! You worry about us, we worry about you! It's a two-way street!"

Prentiss puts her hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"Calm down Penelope," said Prentiss.

"Well, why are you guys worried about me?" asks JJ.

"My girl, you've been shot and put in the hospital," answers Garcia. "And then you came back and you've just continued to work cases as if nothing has happened to you. You've never talked about it. WE'VE never talked about it!"

"Reid said that you've coded in the hospital for a few seconds and then you were revived?" asks Prentiss.

"Yes. But, guys, I'm fine now," JJ says while smiling.

Reid noticed JJ's tell whenever she's lying.

"Jennifer..." says Reid.

Garcia says, "JJ, look at who you're talking to! All three of us have died and came back, too!"

Prentiss asks, "And who's better at knowing what you're going through than somebody else who has died?"

"JJ, all three of us went through a hard time alone after what we've experienced," said Reid.

Garcia says, "But you don't have to go through this alone. We're all here for you!"

"So, Emily, you and Spence went to Penelope because you've profiled that I'm in pain because of what's happened to me?" asks JJ.

Garcia gets annoyed.

"Actually, JJ, I went to them," said Garcia. "No offense, you guys, but you don't always have to be a profiler to notice someone else's emotional pain!"

JJ says, "I'm sorry, Penelope."

"No offense taken, Penelope," said Prentiss. "Have a seat, JJ."

JJ sits in Garcia's computer chair.

"So, this is an intervention! You...you're ordering me to tell you how I feel about it, Emily?" asks JJ.

"No, it's not an order," answers Prentiss. "When you are ready to tell us that we'll be right here, JJ. But I think we all need to tell you how we've felt about what's happened to us, first."

JJ didn't understand why they wanted to do this. All three of them have told her before how they've felt about their near-death experiences, but JJ also knew that they wouldn't let her leave Garcia's lair until she did everything that they wanted her to do so she gave them her full attention.

Reid says, "I'll start. When I was about to die in that shed by Tobias Hankel, I was so scared that I would never see my mother again. That I would never play chess with Gideon again. That I would never see any of you guys again. And then I died!"

JJ gasps like this was the very first time that she had ever heard this.

Garcia says, "Gideon and I saw you dying on the computer screens. That was terrible!"

JJ started shaking.

Reid cries, "And the next thing I knew, I woke up back in that shed because I was given CPR!"

Prentiss cried, "We all saw you being revived on those screens. We were so relieved when you woke up."

"Emily," cried Reid. "The horrible way that I was treating you afterwards. You were only trying to help me, and those things that I said to you, I'm so sorry."

"I remember," said Prentiss. "Spence, compared to how Hotch was treating me when I first joined this team, forgiving you was way easier."

"Thank you, Emily," says Reid.

Reid and Prentiss hug each other.

Garcia cries, "We're both so happy that you've come back to us!"

Reid says, "Thank you, Garcia."

Garcia hugs Reid while JJ gets emotional. JJ was trying not to cry.

Garcia says, "My turn! After I had been shot by Jason Clark Battle at my apartment doorstep that night, I...I was lying there on my back feeling so scared that I would never see any of you guys again! And that I wouldn't phone-flirt with Morgan again! And that I wouldn't have any more Girls Nights Out with either of you again!"

Prentiss starts crying.

"I was so happy that my neighbor found me and called the ambulance! And then I died," cried Garcia. "And the next thing I knew I woke up to JJ kissing my cheek."

JJ nervously laughs.

"And I looked around and I saw all of you guys were standing around my hospital bed," happily says Garcia.

Prentiss cries, "We were all so scared that you wouldn't make it, Penelope!"

Prentiss hugs Garcia and Reid starts crying.

Reid says, "Garcia, we were all so happy that you came back to us!"

JJ cries while watching Reid hug Garcia.

Garcia says, "Thanks, Boy Wonder!"

Prentiss said, "I'm next. After I was staked in that basement by Ian Doyle and I was lying on my back, I was so scared that I would never have any more Girls Nights Out with you guys again! That you would never make me smile again, Pen!"

Garcia cries. JJ sadly shakes.

"That I would never see you guys again," continues Prentiss. "Never again having Reid trying to take me out to see "Solaris" in Russian that only he and I could translate!"

Both Reid and JJ start crying.

"I was so happy that Morgan had found me and he tried to keep me awake!" cried Prentiss. "Seeing him there was much more comforting for me. And then I died! And the next thing I knew, JJ was flying me to Paris. And I spent months away from all of you. I was so heartbroken! And then after seven months, I finally came back home to you guys!"

JJ was shaking while Garcia started crying.

Garcia says, "Oh, my god, Em, when you walked back through that door, my broken heart had completely healed!"

Garcia hugs Prentiss and Prentiss hugs her back tightly.

"Emily, you have no idea how badly I felt thinking that you were dead," says Reid.

JJ buries her head in her hands crying.

"And you two have no idea how badly I've felt about having to let you all believe that I was dead for seven months," cried Prentiss. "You never deserved that deception! I'm so sorry you had to go through that!"

Garcia says, "My love, you're back here with us now where you belong! We both forgive you."

Prentiss said, "Thank you, Pen."

Reid cries, "We're both so happy that you came back to us, Emily!"

"Thank you, Spencer," says Prentiss.

Reid, Prentiss and Garcia group hugged each other while all three of them were silently crying. JJ lifts her head up sadly looking at all of them.

"I...I thought I had it all under control," said JJ.

All three of them turned to look at JJ.

Reid says, "JJ?"

Garcia said, "Under control?"

"Where?" asks Prentiss.

JJ answers, "In the parking garage. I thought I had singlehandedly arrested Everett Lynch and Grace for Rossi. I got Lynch to drop his gun and I got Grace to drop her backpack and then I attempted to pick up Lynch's gun before calling for backup...and...and Grace had shot me with a second gun that she had hidden!"

Garcia gasps.

"I...I fell on my back and I could hear Lynch laughing," continues JJ. "I saw them drive away in a white van. I could feel my left arm getting soaked in my own blood and I...I started coughing up blood as well!"

Prentiss sadly covered her mouth with her hands while gasping. JJ started crying. Reid sadly looked at JJ.

Garcia said, "Oh, my God! JJ, that...that's horrible!"

"Spence called to check up on me, but I couldn't answer him or call for help myself," JJ cried. "I...I thought that was it for me! Just like all of you guys, I was so scared! Scared that I would never see Will again! That I would never see Henry and Michael grow up! That I would never give Penelope or Spence my shoulder to cry on again!"

Both Reid and Garcia cry.

JJ continues, "That I would never enjoy Girls Night Out with you guys, again! That I would never see any of you guys again."

Prentiss cries.

JJ sadly smiles at Reid. "But then you found me, Spence. Seeing you there was much more comforting for me."

Reid sadly smiles at JJ.

JJ continues, "And...and then I died!"

Prentiss sadly whispered, "JJ..."

JJ smiles while crying.

"And the next thing I knew, Will was by my hospital bed waiting for me to wake up, and I talked to Spence while Will had brought Henry and Michael in to see me," continued JJ. "Spence, if you hadn't found me when you did, I...I wouldn't be here with you guys right now!"

JJ stood up and tearfully hugged Reid tightly.

JJ said, "Thank you for saving my life again, Spence!"

Reid tearfully hugs JJ back.

"You're welcome. JJ, you're my best friend," said Reid.

JJ continued, "And, guys, when I shot our last unsub to save his victim's life, the sound of my gun firing, and seeing him lying on the ground bleeding, that...that took me right back to that parking garage lying on my back bleeding to death from getting shot!"

JJ bows her head down while crying.

Garcia said, "JJ, we all understand! When we got that new case against Floyd Feylynn Ferrell whom we were investigating when I had been shot, it took me right back to my apartment doorstep lying on my back dying from getting shot!"

JJ gasps and looks up at Garcia.

Reid said, "And after what happened to me, in our next case when you showed us the murder victim's crime scene photos, that took me right back into that shed when I was dying!"

JJ gasps and looks at Reid.

Prentiss said, "And when I told you guys about my coding in the ambulance after being staked, that took me right back to that basement lying on my back dying from that stake in my stomach!"

JJ looked at all three of them.

JJ cried, "Oh, my God! You...you all DO understand what I'm going through! What...what do I do now?"

"JJ, you're doing it right now," said Reid.

"You're talking to us about it. You did good. You did so good!" said Prentiss.

Prentiss hugs JJ and JJ hugs Prentiss back tightly while crying on her shoulder.

"You're finally opening up to your feelings about it," said Garcia. "We're all proud of you, JJ!"

JJ cried, "But I don't really feel any better about it. It still hurts so much!"

"We know it still hurts so much, JJ," said Garcia. "What happened to all of us still hurts us!"

Garcia hugged JJ.

"Trust me, it will hurt for a long time," said Reid.

Prentiss said, "You're having a bad time, JJ, just like all of us have had. But don't keep making the mistake we've all made of pretending that what happened to us didn't hurt us."

JJ felt confused.

"I...I don't understand," said JJ. "I already knew all of those things you guys have told me, but I've never reacted this badly to any of it before! I can't get what Grace did to me out of my mind! I'm so emotional! And I can't stop shaking! What...what's wrong with me?"

Garcia answers, "JJ, before you were shot, all you could give us for all of our near-death experiences was sympathy and compassion."

Reid adds, "But, now that you've also had a near-death experience, you're now feeling raw empathy."

"Empathy?" asked JJ.

Prentiss said, "You now completely understand how we were all feeling those moments before we've died."

"JJ, you can now relate to what we've all been through," said Reid.

"You didn't know that before, JJ, but you know it now," said Garcia.

JJ sniffles.

"Yeah, I do know it now. But, guys, what do I do with this empathy?" asked JJ.

Reid answered, "You learn how to use it like we all have. Use it to help make you a better friend."

Prentiss continued, "And a better agent. A better profiler."

Garcia said, "A better person. Better family!"

JJ said, "But, wait. You've all just said that even after years this still hurts you! Will this ever feel any better or is this my new normal?"

Reid answered, "Yes, it will feel better eventually."

"You need outlets to help you heal, JJ," said Garcia. "Just like when you had Morgan visiting me to help me heal."

JJ tearfully laughs.

Garcia continued, "You need to go home and tell Will what you've told us and let him help you heal as well!"

Reid said, "And if that's not enough, try hugging Henry and Michael."

JJ laughed, "You guys all know that I can do that!"

Prentiss said, "Or, you can talk to Rossi about it. Or Tara. Or, if you think it will help, I can set you up with the department shrink."

"Or, you can just come back in here and tell all three of us how you are dealing with it," said Garcia.

"Wait. How long have you three been doing this?" asked JJ.

Garcia answered, "Two years now. Ever since we got the new Ferrell case which emotionally impaired my ability to work!"

"Emily thought that the three of us should meet in here if any one of us were having a bad time because of what's happened to us," said Reid.

Prentiss said, "We didn't want the others wondering what we were talking about through my office window."

"And now you're inviting me to join you because of what's happened to me," said JJ.

Garcia answered, "Yeah! These past two years have been helpful to all three of us, JJ. Like you've just seen now! We talk to each other about it, we listen to each other, we relate and understand the pain it's caused each of us and we all take comfort in knowing what it's been like for each of us and we all cry and lean on each other!"

"And we also remind each other that we're not alone in this," said Prentiss. "And, JJ, neither are you."

"You can also talk, listen, relate, take comfort, cry and lean on us now, JJ," said Reid.

JJ smiles sadly, "I accept your invitation!"

"Good," said Prentiss. "Just let us know when you need us again and we'll all be here for you."

"Guys, I feel terrible now," admits JJ. "Because I never came to any of you to tell you how I was dealing with this! I never meant to upset any of you and I'm so so sorry! Can you guys forgive me?"

Prentiss answers, "Yes, I forgive you, JJ."

JJ and Prentiss hug each other.

JJ sniffles and says, "Thank you, Emily."

"Of course I forgive you, JJ," said Reid.

JJ and Reid hug each other.

"Thank you, Spence," said JJ tearfully.

Garcia says, "Hey! I forgive you, too! Hugs! Hugs!"

JJ laughs and hugs Garcia. Prentiss also laughs.

Reid said "You can also take comfort in knowing that Grace is dead now and she can't hurt you anymore, JJ. Just like all three unsubs who tried to kill the three of us are dead now and they can't hurt any of us again!"

JJ said, "But Lynch..."

"We can still help Dave get Lynch, but we need to do it together as a team," said Prentiss. "No more trying to take him down alone! Deal?"

JJ smiles and says, "Deal! You were right, Penelope. Family worrying IS a two-way street! I can see now that I'm not alone in this. I'm happy that all of you came back to me and the rest of our family! Thank you."

Garcia said, "You're welcome. And we're all so happy that you came back to us, too, JJ! Are you ready to go home and talk to Will now?"

"Not yet," answers JJ. "After everything I've just told all of you, I'm not ready to leave yet!"

JJ starts crying again and Prentiss starts crying as well.

Prentiss says, "That's good, JJ..."

JJ tearfully looks at Prentiss and Reid starts crying as well.

Reid says, "...Because after everything that you've just told us..."

JJ tearfully looks at Reid and Garcia starts crying as well.

Garcia says, "...We're not ready to leave yet, either!"

All four of them group hugged each other while they were all silently crying.

JJ narrates, "Family. We might not have it all together but together we have it all."

This is my first story about Criminal Minds that I am publishing in FanFiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it! After JJ had been shot by Grace Lynch I wanted to see her telling Prentiss, Reid and/or Garcia how she really felt about the whole experience. I thought that JJ needed an emotional support group helping her with her own bottled up emotions. I know except for Garcia, none of them really cries this much, which is why I made this family moment story inside the privacy of Garcia's lair.

I've spent the last year between the end of Season 14 to the present thinking of extra scenes in aired episodes, fun stories involving two to all of the Criminal Minds team members, sad stories, too and I've even thought up an imagined future involving mainly Spencer Reid twenty years later! I will try putting in more CM stories later! Bye for now!


End file.
